Currently, conventional systems for management of electronic documents provide limited document control. For example, a computing device operated by a contract manager will present an electronic document on a display. The contract manager is a person who is tasked with ensuring that the electronic document is reviewed, and optionally revised, by a plurality of users. The computing device may then receive input from the manager that delineates sections of the electronic document after the manager has reviewed the electronic document. Then, for each section in the sections, the computing device receives input from the manager identifying one or more individuals who are authorized to review and approve the section. The computing device may also receive input which causes certain sections of the electronic document to be highlighted to inform a user as to which section is to be reviewed by the user. Then, for each user, the computing device will transmit the electronic document to a computing device operated by the user (“user computing device”). The user computing device will then present the electronic document to the user, and he or she can set forth input indicative of changes to one or more of the sections of the electronic document. The user computing device can then transmit the (revised) electronic document to the computing device operated by the contract manager.
Finally, the computing device operated by the manager will receive different documents or different document sections from the users. The computing device will then present the different documents and/or document sections to the manager, and the manager can ascertain whether any changes were made to the section and review and approve the sections in the different documents on the computing device. Responsive to receiving an indication that the manager has finished reviewing the sections, the computing device can generate a finalized electronic document (which may then be transmitted to a computing device operated by a final reviewer for approval). In an example, the computing device operated by the manager can distribute the finalized electronic document to computing devices operated by stakeholders to the document for signature. Thus, conventional systems for document management lead to an inefficient use of computing resources as computing devices operated by many different individuals associated with the document must receive input multiple times in order to generate the finalized electronic document. Additionally, conventional systems lead to inefficient use of network resources as the entire document is transmitted to multiple users, even when some users are tasked with reviewing only a portion of the document.